Forbidden Desire
by KittyLover1
Summary: Setsuka capitalizes on a chance to satisfy her brother complex.


Notes: Sorry for the corny title! :P I wanted something a little more steamy this time, so I'm going for the extreme brother complex! XD Please enjoy my second story!

Forbidden Desire

Setsuka and Cain Heel cared little about the looks and comments of onlookers; even the members of the production studio had not become comfortable with them. They were an extreme couple. Practically inseparable siblings, with an air about them that said they did not want to be intruded on by others. This untouchable aura, along with their unrivaled appearance, naturally made them as desirable as they were feared.

The Heels were taking a lunch break at the studio cafeteria, where a few actresses were ogling the male sibling. They were jealous of the female, and spoke of their disapproval a little too loudly.

"She's so arrogant and smug, but in the end, that girl will never be able to satisfy her brother complex. It's her brother!! She'll never be able to 'have' him!"

Setsuka smirked mischievously at them with a sideways glance. She then reached over grabbing Cain's jacket collar, and kissed him squarely on the mouth. Realizing this great opportunity, she kissed more passionately, opening her mouth a little, sucking lightly on Cain's lip. Cain pulled away slowly, and while giving his own evil grin to the now red and silent actresses, he took hold of Setsuka's hand and led her out of the cafeteria.

"Could it be they really are that way?" "No way...?" "I'd still have him!"

-------------

Giggles escaped Setsuka as soon as they rounded the corner. It went better than she had hoped; she expected Cain to tolerate her game, not completely play along! The snickering stopped once she realized they turned a quiet corner she hadn't gone down before, and suddenly Cain had her against the wall. His eyes seemed hungry, his smirk was more subdued. It was one step further than the Emperor of the Night... this face was determined to take what it wanted. It was alarming and exciting at the same time... why was he still continuing here? Well, whatever the reason, she was ready to get the most out of it. Setsuka tilted her head up, her lips ready to receive. Cain stole a few brief kisses before continuing the passionate act they had begun in the cafeteria. His hands moved sensually along her jaw line and then slid his fingers into her hair. Setsuka's body was on fire. His hot lips and breath found her neck, and slowly followed its curve down. His hands wandered down her neck as well, then to the tops of her shoulders. Shivers went through her body uncontrollably... it was a sensation overload. She knew it wasn't right, but her desires had become uncontrollable. Her body wanted his hands to move downward, just a little farther...

"Niiii-san!" softly escaped her lips. Suddenly he stopped. She opened her eyes heavily, and was shocked to see an infuriated face looking back at her. She was emotionally confused. What happened?! Had she done something wrong?

"How far were you willing to go?" His voice was low, yet fierce, disapproving. "We have no script; we can decide what we do. You, who couldn't even take a kiss on the cheek, will now let me put my hands and lips all over you?"

Still rattled, Kyouko could only reply, "I... I wasn't thinking about me, I was completely in Setsuka's world... "

"Setsuka might let Cain take advantage of her, but at the end of the day, it's _your_ body and _mine_ that are being used." He made a noise in disgust, then walked away, still fuming.

Kyouko was in shock. Wasn't Tsuruga-san the one who told her an actor's kiss is not the same as a real kiss? _'How far were you willing to go?' _Had he expected her to stop Cain's actions? _But no, Setsuka would definitely not stop, right? Or was she being too selfish? Maybe Setsuka should have stopped her brother from going too far, because she knew he would definitely regret touching her later? That must be it!_

But still, _'...at the end of the day, it's_ your _body and _mine_ that are being used.' _She blushed as she wondered if he was concerned about her. It's true, she could never be like Setsuka. Those desires and feelings were so foreign... and such passion would be utterly impossible for her to handle if it were meant for her... Tsuruga-san's kisses... Her body temperature rose just by thinking about it. As if such a thing would happen! Why was she even thinking about this?!

Ren continued walking as far away as possible, hating himself more than ever. His anger had been redirected at Kyouko again. _How could I have taken advantage of her like that?_ Those had not been not Cain's feelings... Cain would never want to touch his precious sister in that way. No, those were his own feelings; he had lost control of himself without realizing it. He was pushing his own desires on his unsuspecting victim, who thought it was part of a play. He was so disgusted with himself and his acting.

He could only hope that his outburst would make her conscious enough of _their_ bodies touching that she would not try something like that again. But he knew how completely absorbed Kyouko becomes in her character once she owns it, and it worried him. _Ah, you can so easily stand there, completely unattached to what happened... and I'm here in agony. I can't erase the sensation of your soft skin from my lips. This sinful pleasure..._ Ren clenched his fists and burst open a door leading to the outside. He decided that Cain should use the remainder of his lunch break to have a smoke.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Thanks for taking the time to read this!! Looking back, it's still not as steamy as I was hoping for... it feels so much more passionate in my imagination than when it's on paper (er.. on screen?). I'll have to work on that in the future. :D

Oh and, disclaimer, obviously we don't know much about the "real" Heel sibling dynamics yet, so I'm just taking the liberty to play with these "possibilities" while I can. It's all in good fun, right? :)


End file.
